The Extreme News (Issue II)
Welcome to the second issue of The Extreme News!! Here we'll discuss everything that's happened on the wiki this week or most of the things that happened recently and we'll also have some other cool activities. News 'Users:' Some users have been active this week but other users have been inactive lately, MattShadow wasn't active for a whole week and barely appeapered in the chat but it seems he's back now. Aosh Hatchi the same case, he hasn't appeared on the wiki for days and chat but it seems he'll be back now...do you think more users will leave? In other news, NEW MEMBERS WELCOME! 'Events:' The Extreme Awards continue! All the nominees have been released all you have to do now is vote, send an email to fadwiki@hotmail.com or to al_xtreme4@hotmail.com. Who do you think will win the most awards? 'Story News:' ExtremeSSJ4 has started a new OC club called, Last Man Standing. It's an alternate universe where many Original Characters survive a zombie apocalypse. It's a thrilling and (kind of) fun adventure where there's action, adventure, romance, and some people die. But don't worry, it won't affect the character's real storyline that their authors' had established for them. It's an interesting read, indeed. GO READ IT IF YOU LIKE ZOMBIES. Moving on, there's another collaboration story called, The Olympian Code, a crossover, started by Tsubasafan101 and Reginacorlyus. It is a crossover between The Heroes Of Olympus and The Da Vinci Code (Book and movie verse). It is also set in an alternate universe where Leo Valdez (thirty-something) and Hazel Levesque (twenty-something) travel around Europe while being fugitives. If you enjoy long chapters and funny references from other stories, while action stuff happens, this is the story good for you. In more random news, a new story has started called the Facking Chronicles, a collaboration by ExtremeSSJ4 and Dagostino. There...are no words to describe this awesome story. JUST GO READ IT AND FIND OUTIm. 'A Dark Cloud Over the Future-Interview:' How did you come up with the idea of the story? -''A friend of mine over at the CHB wiki posted a blog in January of 2011 asking what would happen if Percy had stayed with Calypso. In response, I posted a detailed post with my thoughts on what would happen and the next month I joined this site and started the Nolan Swift series. I looked back on this blog while writing The Lost Quiver and really wanted to write a full story based on my blog post.'' Why A Dark Cloud Over the Future? -''I wanted to use my name in the title and most of the story is sad and depressing, so a dark cloud was hanging over the future of the characters for most of the story (until the good ending if you read that one).'' Why did you make Annabeth die? -''So the reason Annabeth died was because she was the life Percy sacrificed in order to stay with Calypso. She was the biggest part of his old life that he gave up, so she died when he didn't come back'' Would you ever make a little short story of what’s been happening to Percy and Calypso after the war? -''Maybe, but I'm not good with Romance stories so I'm not sure what exactly I would right about. Maybe Percy returns to camp for a visit and finds out about Annabeth. It would be sad but interesting. I was actually planning on writing a "What if Annabeth had gone with Luke."'' How did it feel to finish the story after 3-4 months? -''I felt bad. It shouldn’t have taken that long to finish as I had ideas as too what I wanted to do, I just never got around to typing it out. I also felt like I could have added more to it, but I'm not sure what.'' Why two endings? -''When I write a story, I normally imagine the ending and build the plot around it. In this case however (because it was a "What if?"), the events were already there and I didn’t need to think of an ending. So when I got to the ending, I liked both endings, the bad one and the good one so I wrote them both and allowed people to pick whichever they liked more as the true ending (depending on which one they liked more).'' I like the idea of making Nico age faster, how did you come up with that? -''I needed a way to make him almost 16 so he would fit in with the Great Prophecy. Time works differently in the Labyrinth so it seemed like the easiest way to make Nico almost 16 without some kind of complicated story line.'' Why have Nico and Thalia finish Kronos off instead of only one of them? -''When Percy tried to fight him, he kept slowing down time to take breaks whenever he wanted. I wanted to give Thalia and Luke a fair fight because they knew each other. Nico was simply trying to protect Thalia by helping her even the playing field. The final choice however was up to Nico, much like when Annabeth told Percy to give Luke the knife.'' Which chapter did you think was the best one you did? -''I don’t really know, I have never actually re-read my own stories. If I had to say however, I think it was the battle during the finale of the Battle of the Labyrinth arc. I mean it was the moment that everything kind of went downhill in a big way.'' Will you ever do a sequel? -''I wasn’t planning on it as a sequel would start during the Heroes of Olympus series and because it isn’t over, I wouldn’t know what to change. However, as stated above, I may do other "What if?" stories within the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series (Annabeth joined Luke when he asked her, maybe Percy visiting camp after Calypso is freed, some other third story).'' 'The Jackson Legacy Secrets:' Extreme insisted Tsubasa to write an article about the secrets of his (probably) only story here, The Jackson Legacy. Tsubasa protested that giving away the secrets, even small and minor ones, will kill the surprises in the story. But he did anyway. So for this special article, here are a list of things/hints/secrets throughout the story, whether the chapters are published or not. *Grover Underwood makes an appearance in Chapter Two. Can you guess where did he appear? *Leo Valdez, since Chapter Seven, has being giving away evil!Luke vibes. What could it mean...? Could he be...the enemy of the story? Nah...everyone will think he's too cool to be that... *Leo writes letters to many canon females in the story, mainly for Rachel and for Hazel. Those letters could post interesting discussions...if we could read his handwriting, much less sneak to his drawers and find his stationaries. *There's a Titan locked in Leo's basement. 'Face To Face:' Scale: 1-2: Bad 3-4: Okay 5-6: Pretty Good 7-8: Great 9-10: Awesome Advice: Nox - She is kindof over-powered, with all her godly lineage and control of elements. Maybe just tone her powers down. Everything else is good! Rachel - Maybe add a detailed history of her past and adventures and stuff. Also list her powers, besides just saying normal powers of Hades. 'Who Could They Be?:' Which actor could play who in the Percy Jackson Movies? Who do you think will be the best actor to fit each character? Well, here are ExtremeSSJ4's Opinions: Nico di Angelo: Skander Keynes, an actor known for his role as Edmund on the Chronicles of Narnia. Do you think Skandar should play Nico? Stoll Brothers: Freddie Highmore a very good english actor who has done many character on various movies, he doesn't have a twin but with the technology today I am sure they could make him have one. Do you think he should play Travis and Connor? Annabeth Chase: A Annabeth Chase already appeared in the Percy Jackson movie but some people disagree with who played her. So for those who didn't like Annabeth from the first movie, here's another actor who could of played her and that's AnnaSophia Robb. Do you think she should've of played Annabeth? Piper McLean: Piper McLean a new character who appears on the Heroes of Olympus, if they ever get that far...who do you think should play Piper? Emma Roberts would be a great actor to play Piper. Do you think she should play Piper? Jason Grace: He may be kind of old for a 16 year old movies but if they hurried with the movies, Jason could be play by Jeremy Sumpter. Do you think he should play Jason? Grover Underwood: Brandon T. Jackson, that's who should play Grover again. He did a fantastic job in the movie and made the movie have so much humor! Do you think he should be Grover? Luke Castellan: Jake Abel did a fantastic job as Luke Castellan on the first move...its like if he was born to play that character! Do you think he should be Luke? Percy Jackson: Another actor who was born to play another character of Percy Jackson, Logan did a fantastic job and probably nobody else would have done a better job than he did as Percy Jackson. Do you think he should be Percy? Silena Beauregard: Dakota Fanning, one of the best young actors of this time! Silena is appearence is a mystery cause she is described differently in three books so we don't know exactly how she looks but still Dakota would play a very good Silena. Do you think she should be Silena? Frank Zhang: Josh Hutcherson is another great actor who's played many movies as a kid and now he's going to play Peeta a character from The Hunger Games series which is a very fantastic book. Do you think he should play Frank? 'Christmas and Birthdays:' I would like to congratulate Luke1234 because his birthday was last week, December 3rd. So why don't we all send him the best wishes and you should enjoy december very much Luke! Also, what holiday is coming this month? Christmas of course! Presents, Christmas tree, Santa and more...I can't wait! 'Polls' '' Do you like the Magazine? '''Yes No Kind of '' '' What would you like to see in the next issue? Who Could they Be? for The Hunger Games The Protogenoi Saga Secrets Fear Itself Secrets Interview with The Last Man Standing group '' Next Issue 'Next Week! ' '''Issue III will be out but this time as The Insider! Category:News Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Tsubasafan101 Category:Dagostino Category:The Insider